


The Gentle and The Brute

by purplepirateninjasofdeath



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepirateninjasofdeath/pseuds/purplepirateninjasofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori and Dwalin spend a lot of time together on their quest to reclaim Erebor. After a Troll attack, Ori finds something he probably shouldn't have, causing more trouble than he could have thought. Its up to him to abolish the evil within it. Though he's not quite sure he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Hello Mister Baggins"

**Author's Note:**

> My Friend Brenna wanted a Orwal fan fic so I decided to make her one! Hope you guys like it! Criticism is always welcome!!! Let me know how it is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally know where I want this fic to head. I am beginning to update now. You'll see the completed chapters below:  
> Chapter 1and 2: Small errors have been fixed.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to know more visit chapter 9! my Tumblr is thorinsleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com visit me there for questions and comments. Thanks so much for your patience!

            Dwalin walked past the tree and toward the wooden fence. He opened the gate and marched up to the round green door. He looked at the blue mark left by Gandalf. “I’m in the right place, but this doesn’t look like the house of any one who can be of help us.” He thought to himself as he knocked on the door. He waited and folded his arms. He soon heard the fumbling of the doorknob and a small man was standing in front of him. He was smaller than himself, then again most were, and he had light curly hair.

“Um, Hello.” The man at the door spoke.

“Dwalin, at your service” he replied bowing.

“Erm, Bilbo at yours.” He looked confused, his eyebrow raised. “Can I help you?” he asked. Bilbo had on a colorful red and yellow robe, obviously not dressed for visitors. At least according to Dwarf standards. “Do these people not dress for their guests?” he said to himself “And do they not cook for them either?” He walked past him and into the small house arms still crossed. He walked into the dining room and took a seat noticing a nicely cooked fish in front of him. “Well, I guess this will have to do.” He dug in. Soon another knock resounded through the small wooden home.

 “That would be the door.” Dwalin said looking up at Bilbo mouth still full and getting ready to take a bite out of the biscuit he had in his hand. Bilbo stood up and walked to the door and Dwalin walked over to the kitchen.

 “Balin at your service!” He could hear from the pantry. He stood up at the sound of his brother’s voice. “Ah, he’s arrived.” He thought to himself as he walked over to the door.

“Dwalin!”

“Balin” They grabbed each other’s arms for a few seconds and then head-butted. Dwalin looked over to Bilbo whose eyes were wide with surprise.

“Let’s go get the food ready lad.” Said Balin and they once again headed over to the pantry.

“No, no no no!” They heard Bilbo yelling and following close behind. “I love visitors as much as the next hobbit, But I’d like to know in advance. And while I don’t know you or why you’re even here, I reall-“ He was interrupted by a chunk of flying cheese.

Balin placed a large wheel of cheese onto the table. “We need to move the furniture if we have any hope of fitting all of us in here”

“Aye” Dwalin Replied moving the table out away from the wall.

 What? More of you?”

 “Aye, poor boy. If he’s over whelmed now just wait till the rest arrive” Dwalin thought to himself a small chuckle escaping him. There was another knock at the door.

“Ah, can’t wait to see his reaction now.” Dwalin said looking over at his brother. He smiled and shook his head placing another chair around the table.

“What, no.” Bilbo stomped to the door. “No, no nobody home! Go away! You’re not wanted!” he said opening the door. Two more dwarves now stood in the door way. They looked young.

“Fili” said the blonde

“And Kili” continued the other

“At your service!” The smiled huge grins and bowed.

“You must be Mr. Boggins” Kili smiled

“Are we late?” asked the other.

“What? Late, late for what?” Bilbo asked confused and frustrated.

“Has it been canceled?” Kili said wide eyed and disappointed.

“What? No, nothings been Canceled.”

“Good!” Kili replied marching in the doorway the other following soon after.

“Master Dwalin!” Kili yell excitedly as he walked into the dining room. Dwalin put his arm around him and led him toward the kitchen.

“Wait! No! Stop!” Bilbo was yelling once again. Once more there was a knock on the door.

“No! there are enough dwarves in my house as it is!” The hobbit shouted, reaching for the door knob. As he pulled the door open, a pile of Dwarves crashed to the floor, Gandalf standing behind them a sly smile on his face. Quickly, the dwarves were up onto their feet once more and were instantly helping fill the table with more food, Bilbo yelling after them.

“Mister Dwalin!” Ori said looking up at the huge dwarf. His voice was soft and skittish, more so than usual. “Did something happen to him?” Dwalin asked himself careful to hide the concern he was feeling.

“Ori! How was your travel here?” He asked hoping it was good news.

“O-oh, It was fine.” He stuttered and looked at his feet..

“Why don’t you tell me about it while we get everything ready.” He said patting Ori on the back.

 

 


	2. A good nights sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's Company spends the night at Bilbo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the amazingly positive response I've been getting for this! I'll try to add a chapter every day or as often as possible. If you find any mistakes let me know. I've already caught a few but there could always be more! Hope you guys like it and please give feed back! I'd love to know what you guys like and don't like about this fic!

“Way to go lads!” he yelled as Fili and Kili scrambled by with a barrel of ale bigger than themselves.

Soon, the entire company was sitting around the small table laughing and yelling and cheering.

“Fill the glasses lads!” Nori yelled raising his now empty glass into the air. An echo of agreement filled the air followed by more empty glasses. Once the glasses were filled, the chugging began.

Dwalin put the mug to his lips and chugged as fast as he could. “Everybody loves a dwarf who can chug, maybe Ori does as well.” He thought to himself. He peered over the rim of his glass at Ori who was also trying to chug from his mug; he wasn’t even close to being as fast as everyone else. A smile started to pull at Dwalin’s lips, but he quickly shook it off.

After the merry song the group had sung while they decided to scare the hobbit even more by throwing his dishes all over the house, there was once more a knock at the door. The small house suddenly grew silent as they waited for their leader to join them.

“The leader of our company,” Gandalf said as yet one more dwarf entered the room. “Thorin Oakenshield.” The dwarf bowed, His long, black, silver streaked hair falling in front of his face. He looked back up at Bilbo before he was once again standing.

“So this is our burglar,” he took off his cloak and handed it to Kili, who threw it on the floor in the corner with an annoyed look on his face. Kili crossed his arms and walked back over to his chair by his brother.

“Why does uncle always make me do things” Kili grumbled

He makes me do things too! You just whine about it all the time.” Fili answered back. Thorin looked back at Kili who was still pouting. “Looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” He continued. Dwalin laughed “ _Exactly what I thought too._ ” He said to himself looking over at Ori who was now carefully putting the hobbits things back where they were. He smiled softly as Ori straightened the painting Bofur had bumped during their riot.

They were once again sitting around Bilbo’s table bumping elbows and far too close for comfort.

“Ah but we have a wizard on our side! Gandalf would have killed many a dragon in his time!” Kili yelled standing up.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” He mumbled. Suddenly the room was in an uproar.

“What do you mean?” Gloin yelled

“You must have killed a dragon at some point!” Nori chimed in. The loud voices of the dwarves overwhelmed the small house.

“I’ll shove some good old Dwarven Metal right up his jacksie!” Ori yelled. Dwalin was the only one who heard it and he smiled at him. Ori looked over and noticed the eyes on him and the kind smile on his lips. Ori blushed and sat down looking at the table mat in front of him. He could still feel the eyes of the muscular dwarf on him. Blushing harder he peeked up. The smile had turned from a kind smile to one of laughter, only making the young dwarf blush even harder. Dwalin finally looked away from Ori’s blushing face just in time to see the hobbit falling to the ground. 

“Poor Mr. Biblo,” Dwalin heard Ori say, once again bringing a smile to his face. “Damn you son, makin’ me feel like this.” Dwalin muttered to himself willing away his smile. He looked back toward Thorin who was shaking his head. “How is is going to be of any help to us” he heard him say.

“Give the boy a chance.” Gandalf reassured moving the now unconscious Bilbo to his chair. “And can the rest of you please try to calm down? I’ll get this hobbit to join and help our company.”

The rest of the night was quiet. There was no joking or laughing. As Bilbo left to his room, Thorin opened his mouth and started to sing. This was no song about breaking plates or mocking the poor hobbit. No, this song was about their home and the loss of it. How it had been taken from them, how they had no power to be able to stop or take it back. How their people were forced to leave and watch their home burn. The room was quiet as the words of their past filled their ears. Slowly, the rest of the company rose to their feet and joined. Dwalin looked over to Fili, Kili and Ori who were standing near each other and looking at the ground listening to the words. Dwalin walked over to them and started to sing. Ori looked up at the voice that started to sing next to him. Ori looked up at the tall dwarf standing next to him and smiled a sad smile. Dwalin patted him on the shoulder and kept singing.

Ori loved Dwalin's low voice.  How he was able to go from tall and strong to soft and sweet in just a few seconds. How he would risk his life to save Thorin and everybody else. Dwalin was always a mystery. Ori was never able to tell how he was feeling or what he might even have been thinking. Ori started to blush thinking about him and quickly looked away before Dwalin noticed. “He probably thinks of me as some blushing child.” He thought to himself, a sudden pain in his chest. 

The song was over and the company sat in silence.

“I think we should get some rest lads. This will likely be the last safe sleep we’ll have for a while.” Balin finally spoke. The dwarves nodded in agreement and shuffled toward the empty furniture all over the house. Fili and Kili immediately fell asleep in front of the fireplace. “Way to hog the warmth.” Dwalin thought as he folded his arms. He looked over to his brother who was sleeping in the hobbit sized chair next to the window. He, Ori, Nori and Dori were all sitting and sleeping on the couch. As Dwalin started to fall asleep, he felt a light weight fall on his shoulder. Opening his droopy eyes, he saw the light braided hair of Ori on his shoulder. He fell into the best sleep he’d had in a long time with a content smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is really fluffy, but that's how I see them.


	3. A warm gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's company leaves the warmth of Bilbo's home and Dwalin has a new treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long. I have no excuses. I was just to lazy to type it up. I'll try to update this faster from here on out.

Ori woke with his head on Dwalin’s shoulder. Embarrassed, he sat up and looked to see Balin sitting on a chair by the fireplace. He looked over to Ori and winked, taking another sip of tea he had made himself. Ori looked away, another blush on his cheeks. He stood up and started to look for his knapsack in attempt to turn his brain from the thought of Dwalin. It was not as easy as he had originally thought.

By the time Ori had found his things, the rest of the company was awake. They were awfully quiet in attempt to keep the Hobbit asleep. They didn’t want to have to deal with any more nagging. It was obvious now that Bilbo wouldn’t be joining them. “How sad, I really liked Mr. Bilbo.” Ori sad to himself as he grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves he had been making for Dwalin. “I shouldn’t even have made these. What is a dwarf like Dwalin going to do with these? He probably wouldn’t even like them. If I was a blacksmith I could make him a sword. He’d actually be able to use a sword.” Ori thought to himself and he started to shove them into his pack when a deep voice sounded behind him.

“Here you go lad!” Dwalin yelled cheerfully holding out a plate of biscuits. Ori jumped, the pair of gloves landing at Dwalin’s feet.

“O-oh, Thank you Mr. Dwalin” Ori said keeping his voice calm as he looked at the pair of gloves he had made for the dwarf who was now standing behind him. He grabbed a biscuit and took a bite hoping Dwalin wouldn’t notice. He finished it and looked back up at Dwalin who was still holding the tray of biscuits out to him.

“Oh, no thanks. I’m not that hungry.” He smiled up at Dwalin who in turn threw the tray behind him and at Bombur, who swiftly gobbled what was left.

“Nervous stomach?” He asked as he kneeled beside Ori.

“You could say that, yes.” His eyes traveled from Dwalin to the gloves that were still on the ground.

“Aye, what are these laddie?” He asked picking them up off the ground. The gloves were a dark grey with strands of gold braided and woven throughout the cuff and fingertips.

“Oh, e-erm, t-they’re just some things I made.” Ori spoke softly and looked at the ground. “They aren’t that important”

“Aye, lad. Of course they’re important! They’re well made. Any dwarf would be happy to wear these.” Ori’s hear skipped a beat as Dwalin handed them back.

 W-well, I-I um made them for you.” Ori almost whispered and looked away once again.

“Just in time too! These filthy bastards have started to tear.” Dwalin said

Dwalin said looking at the ratty mangled pair of gloves already upon his hands. Dwalin smiled at Ori pulling them on.

“Let’s get a move on. We don’t want to be any more of a bother to the hobbit” Thorin said. His voice was littered with anger as he spat out the words. The company scrambled to grab any and all food still left in the pantry and headed out of the door toward their ponies.

“I liked Mr. Bilbo” Ori said as he fastened his pack onto the pony’s back.

“Ah, that weak Hobbit wouldn’t be of any use to us. Poor lad would probably get himself killed by the first night.” Dwalin replied mounting his pony. Ori felt his gut wrench as he heard Dwalin’s words. He could relate to Bilbo. Bilbo was young and had no combat experience. Bilbo likes the finer things in life. He and Ori both enjoyed books, and the comforts of home, something the other dwarves could not understand. Anger pooled in Ori’s stomach and he turned to Dwalin.

“I’m of no use to this company either Master Dwalin.” Ori said in a tone harsher than even he thought capable of.

“I’m no good with a sword and completely useless in combat. I’m useless here. The only thing I’d be of any use for is knitting someone a new pair of gloves if they were to happen to rip. If Thorin didn’t know my brothers I’m sure you’d be saying the same things about me as you do about Bilbo.” Ori rode his pony away from Dwalin and between his brothers. Dwalin suddenly found himself feeling sick. “Has Ori been feeling this way the whole time? Does he really think that we don’t need him? The poor boy must feel miserable” Dwalin was snapped from his thoughts as he heard loud out of breath yelling.

 

“Wait! Wait” It was the Hobbit. He was running as fast as he could, waving the contract behind him.

“I signed it and everything.” He said pointing at his signature as Balin took it from him.

“Welcome to the company, Master Baggins.”

“Get him a pony.” Thorin boomed.

“Oh, no um I can walk. We hobbits are fast walkers.” He babbled. Suddenly he was lifted off of his feet and thrown onto a pony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. Sorry the chapter's are so short. They'll be getting longer as time goes by. Let me know If you find any mistakes. Comments and Kudos are loved!!!


	4. A hidden treasure in a cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorins company soon finds themselves dealing with Trolls and Ori finds something worth keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this update took so long. I have been busy with school and havn't had time to write anything. And then, of course, knowing my luck, my computer exploded. So I had to re type everything. BUT the update is here now and we're finally getting into the good stuff.

After several long painful hours of riding, the Hobbits whining didn’t make matters any better, Thorin finally allowed them to stop and set up camp. They had found an old abandoned farm. “I wonder why someone would just leave.” Ori thought to himself as he stumbled off of his mount. He steadied himself and started to walk as another wave of dizziness overcame him and soon he was falling to his feet. Quickly, he stood up and dusted his clothes off. “I hope Dwalin didn’t see that” He said to himself as he looked around. He heard a low, quiet laugh behind him and saw Dwalin riding up next to him. “Damn it” he thought as he felt his cheeks redden.

“Been on the road too long?”  Dwalin asked hopping off of his pony placing his hand on Ori’s shoulder. Ori jerked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Maybe just a little.” He stayed facing away from Dwalin and gaze. Ori was still angry at Dwalin. He knew he had no right to be mad at him; he was speaking the truth. Bilbo probably was useless and Ori was too. “No,” He whispered quietly to himself, stopping all thoughts of him being useless. “I will prove to Dwalin and my brothers just how useful I am.” Ori took a deep breath and turned to face Dwalin.

“Now, If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go help whoever needs it.” He walked over Dori who patted him on the back and led him over toward Bombur who was already cooking dinner. Dwalin looked up just in time to see Gandalf turn and walk away from Thorin anger apparent on his face.

“I’ve had quite enough of the stubbornness of Dwarves.” He heard him say. Dwalin strained to listen. The only thing he caught was the Hobbit asking where he was going and then Gandalf was once again storming away.

“Where does that old bugger think he’s going?” Dwalin asked Bofur.

“He’s probably going to comb the bugs out of his beard.” Bofur said a sly grin on his face. They laughed and Dwalin looked over to Ori, who was sitting alone at the back of the company, his head resting on his hand. He looked upset and he was drawing in the dirt. Dwalin’s heart clenched in his chest as he noticed a tear in his eye. He wanted to go over and comfort him. He wanted to tell him that he did matter, that he was important and that they did need him; that _he_ _needed_ him. Taking a deep breath he pushed down his emotions. He didn’t want to face the mocking laughs the rest of the company would give him if they ever found out about his feelings for Ori. He dodged the hungry dwarves rushing towards Bofur who was serving the food.

What’s bothering you lad?” He asked him quietly. Ori turned away and continued doodling in the dirt in front of him. Dwalin Scooted closer. “Tell me.” Dwalin’s voice was soft in Ori’s ear. Ori wiped a tear from his face and looked up at Dwalin with tear stained cheeks.

“No one wants my help. Not that I can blame them. I’m sure I’d Just mess up.” He whispered and went back to scratching in the ground. The fire was warm on Ori’s face. Dwalin’s eyes went wide at Ori’s words. “Does he really think that little of himself?” Dwalin cleared his throat and Ori turned to look at him.

“You’re not worthless. Where’s that Ori I saw at Bilbo’s? The one who was already to take down the dragon? You’re brave Laddie, and you’ll realize that sooner or later.” Ori smiled a small smile and another tear ran down his face. “Now stop crying and go get something to eat.” Ori nodded and stood up and walked over to Bofur who smiled a worried smile and handed him his bowl. Dwalin stood up eyes wide as he saw what was on the ground in front of him. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach as he stared at the drawing of himself, etched in the dirt where Ori was sitting. He felt a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

Dwalin was just about to stand up to get food when Fili and Kili ran towards them.

“Bilbo and Trolls!” Kili panted.

“Took the ponies, Bilbo helped.” Fili continued, struggling for air himself. The company immediately stood up drawing their weapons.

“Where?” Thorin yelled “Show us!”

“Right now? We’re still out of breath!” Fili yelled and Kili nodded in agreement.

“Yes now!” Thorin yelled. His nephews rolled their eyes and ran back toward Bilbo and the trolls.

“Now, when we get there Kili will go first!” Thorin spoke as he ran. “At my order, the rest of us will join in and take them by surprise” A chorus of ‘Ayes’ followed and Kili stopped.

“It’s just up there uncle!” Kili panted. He took a few quick breaths and leaped past the bushes.

“Drop him!” Dwalin heard Kili yell. He looked over Ori. He looked calm, un-phased by the situation they were now in, in fact, he looked eager to fight. All, Ori had was a sling shot and that worried him. He looked down at the axes in his hands. “Maybe I should give him one to use.” He thought. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted before any words could come out; and soon they were charging towards the trolls.

There were three of them. Dwalin ducked under the arm that was speeding toward him and smacked the troll in the back of the leg and it swung at him again. He looked over to Ori who was dodging their blows better than Dwalin had originally expected. He was nearly hit in the back of the head by another troll and he leapt out of the way just in time.

“Drop your arms or we’ll rip off his.” One of the trolls yelled. They were holding Bilbo by his hands and feet. Dwalin looked over to Thorin. His jaw was clenched and his knuckles white. He rolled his eyes and threw his sword to the ground.

“Uncle!” Kili said eyes wide.

“Drop your weapons” Thorin said and they did. Dwalin looked over to Ori. There was rage in his eyes. He threw his sling shot to the ground and suddenly they were being thrown into dirty bags and were being thrown around like a sack of potatoes. Or, they were until one of the trolls spoke.

“We can fit a few more! Hand me that big one” It yelled

“You had better be talking about Bombur” Dwalin muttered under his breath. He could see Ori tied up on the spit already. Suddenly, Dwalin was being lifted up and out of his potato sack, and tied into the roasting stick. Dwalin looked as far as he was able, his neck tied down the pole. He couldn’t see Ori. “He must be on the opposite side.” He could hear Fili and Kili yelling as the trolls started to turn them around. The fire bit at Dwalin’s face. “I hope Ori’s ok” Dwalin thought as he was facing the sky. He closed his eyes as he was once again facing the heat of the fire. His eyes were forces open as he heard Bilbo speaking.

“They have parasites, I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t.” He could hear Fili and Kili yelling back at Bilbo. “Stupid Idiots” he thought as he tried to free his hands. Dwalin heard a faint rustling coming from behind him. He strained to look. He caught a glimpse of white hair running toward the sun rise. Once again he was facing the heat of the fire and he cringed at the pain. Abruptly, the sky was bursting with light. Dwalin had to close his eyes. He heard the obnoxious cracking of the trolls turning to stone.

Thorin was released and started to help everybody off of the spit. Dwalin was thrown his clothes and quickly got dressed. He searched for Ori but he was nowhere in sight. Panic flooded through Dwalin’s veins.

“Ori!” He yelled. Balin looked over at him with a smirk on his face. Ori appeared from the bushes. He went to walk towards him but paused as Ori’s brothers were straightening his clothes.

“Are you ok?” Dori asked worriedly

“Yes, yes I’m fine.” He assured them and looked over at Dwalin, giving him a smile. Dwalin dipped his head and walked toward Thorin

“Trolls, so far down from the mountain.” He heard Gandalf say.

“If they’re here, that must mean there’s a cave nearby.” Thorin spoke. Thorin rounded the company and they began to search for the trolls cave.

Ori was questioning what had happened. He was surprisingly calm when he heard about the Trolls, in fact, he was excited. He frowned and looked at his feet. He was excited to the change to finally be able to prove his worth to Dwalin. He wanted to be able to show him what he was capable of. Ori thought back to the words Dwalin had spoken earlier. How he’d noticed how brave Ori was capable of being. “I’m just going to have to be braver if I’m to get Dwalin to notice me." He thought to himself.

“It’s over here!” Gloin yelled. Ori was snapped out of his thoughts and ran toward the others. He gagged as the foul stench of bones and decay filled his nose. Ori’s mouth dropped as he went further and further into the cave. There was gold everywhere. Gold, gems and weapons as far as the eye could see. He looked behind him. Three of the dwarves were digging a hole in the ground big enough for a small chest of gold to be buried. No one else seemed to notice just how far back the cave went.

“You could never ask for a finer blade,” Gandalf spoke and Ori looked up and saw Thorin rolling his eyes, sheathing his new found blade.

“All right, let’s move out and get as far away from this place as possible.” Ori sighed and went to walk out of the cave when his feet flew out from underneath him. He crawled to see what he had tripped on. He carefully brushed away the dirt and gasped. Under the dirt he had found an axe. But this was no Dwarven axe, this was of Elven make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is purpleprateninjasofdeath.tumblr.com (its uber long) Feel free to ask questions or nag me for the next update, and nag me a lot. This got really bad and rushed toward the end. I'm tired and my brain isn't working as well as it was before. If you find any mistakes, please let me know! Comments and Kudos are greatly adored!


	5. Attacks, an Axe and a new view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori is finally able to use his new axe, as they are soon being attacked, and Gandalf tricks them into Rivendale boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at this whole updating thing. I may also have accidently added flirty Dwalin... Not sure exactly what happened but I like it. I also don't remember who did and said what so I'm just making it up as I go.

The axe was light in Ori’s hands. For him, the axe was quite large, but to an elf, it would be quite small. “Why would an elf have need for an axe?” He whispered rubbing the dirt off of it. Underneath the grime coating the blade, he saw a silver spiraling engraving wrapping from the bottom of the handle to the top of the sharp edge. He strained his eyes to read what it said.

“Ori!” He heard Nori yell. “Ori where are you?” Ori hid his new found treasure behind his back and stepped out of the damp dusky cave. He squinted against the bright of the sun.

“Aye laddie, we though we lost ye” Balin said patting him on the shoulder giving him a kind smile.

“No, I-I’m fine” He stuttered still tightly clutching the axe behind his back.

“What’d ye got there?” Dwalin asked walking toward Ori, pointing at the arms behind his back.

“O-Oh,” He looked around making sure that his brothers weren’t near. “I um, found this in the back of the cave” He twirled the axe in his hands and Dwalin ducked out of the way. Dwalin’s eyes widened.

“You’re already pretty good at wielding this.” He said “But, that’s not the most surprising thing,” Ori blushed at the tone of Dwalin’s voice

“W-what s-surprises you the most?” He stuttered trying to look Dwalin in the eyes.

“This is of elven make.” Dwalin said lifting the axe out of Ori’s hands. Dwalin’s fingertips brushed Ori’s palm, keeping Ori’s cheeks reddened. Dwalin peeked up from the axe in his palms and winked at him. Ori squeaked and looked away. Dwalin laughed a low laugh and handed Ori back the weapon.

“It’s made well and strong.”

“Thank you Master Dwalin.” Ori took the weapon from Dwalin’s hands, staring at the ground.

“Why don’t I help you learn how to wield it?” Dwalin looked down at him and smirked. Ori flushed even redder than he thought possible. Dwalin turned and walked over toward Thorin “How is it possible to blush that hard?” Ori thought to himself touching his cheek “And who would have guessed blushing could hurt”

Ori was snapped from his thoughts as the sound of sticks snapping sounded from behind him and they all drew their weapons. Several large rabbits burst from out of the bushes. They were strapped to a sled, and on back was a small man dressed on brown. He was covered in dirt and there were bird droppings dripping down his face. “How can someone be so gross?” Ori asked himself “I mean Dwarves aren’t the cleanliest, but this is gross.” He looked over to Dwalin who shrugged back at him.

 Suddenly, a loud growl sounded from the trees behind them.

 “Wolves? Are there wolves here?” Bilbo asked as a huge warg jumped down at them.

 “Wargs!” Thorin yelled, plunging his new found sword into its throat. “and when there is one, an orc pack is soon to follow”

“Orc Pack?” Bilbo asked eyes wide with horror

“Who have you told of the journey?” Gandalf asked.

“No one!” Thorin yelled back

“Who have you told!”

“No one I swear!”

“You’re being hunted” Gandalf spoke, worry on his face

“Hunted?” Ori’s voice faltered, his knuckles white from clutching onto the axe. “We’re going to die” He thought to himself.

He was wrenched from his thoughts as the brown cloaked man and the sled he was on bolted in front of them and heading toward the Orcs.

“Run!” Gandalf said and he ran the opposite way. Thorin and the rest of the company followed, zigzagging back and forth from rock to rock. They paused, hearts pounding in their chests as they heard the quiet stalking of a warg above them.

Ori jumped at the sudden touch on his arm. He looked over to see Dwalin giving him a worried smile trying to reassure him. Ori heard the whizzing of Kili’s arrow and the yowling of the warg; its rider falling with it. Dwalin Bofur and Gloin quickly tried to finish off the warg and its rider, but they were too late. The pain filled cries had given away their position, resulting in a head long sprint after Gandalf.

“Where’d he go?” Dori asked looking around.

“He left us! We must fight!” Thorin said already working on the best plan of attack. “Kili! Hold them off!” Kili nodded and was aiming his bow.

“I’ll help you lad” Dwalin said pushing Ori behind his back. Another arrow whooshed past him. Ori’s thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. This wasn’t because of the orc attack, but the fact that Dwalin was trying to protect him even if it cost him his life. 

Ori felt the tug of a smile on his lips.

“Fly you fools!” Gandalf yelled, popping up from behind a large rock.

“Gandalf found a way out!” Bofur yelled running over to him. Soon all of the Dwarves and a very distressed Bilbo were sliding down into a cave and away from the fight.

“You go first lad!” Dwalin yelled as Ori disappeared into the cavern.

The loud sound of a horn echoed through the cave and the screeching of cries soon followed. The dead corpse of a warg flew into the cave. Dwalin shoved Ori out of the way landing on top of him.

“Be more careful laddie.” He said brushing the dust off of his clothes as he stood up. Ori felt his cheeks burning and he nodded. He thought he could see the ever so slight pink upon Dwalin’s cheeks as well

“Yes master Dwalin.”

“I cannot see where the path leads!” Bofur yelled from the tunnel at the back of the cave. “Do we follow it?”

“Of course” Dwalin yelled following after the hoard of Dwarves.

They followed the path. It was long and winding and quite small. They followed one after the other, he in the middle of his brothers. Finally the long snaking path opened up, and they could see Rivendale down below them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long xD Comments and Kudo's are Loved


	6. Stories of a teasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori finds out more about the elven weapon in his possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea I'd be getting such a positive response from everyone! If you find any mistakes tell me. I'm doing all the editing myself. XOXO

Rivendale was unlike any city Ori had ever seen. Rivendale’s architecture was round, and curly unlike the traditional dwarven clean cut lines and square corners. Spirals were wrapping around others and twisting this way and that. He’d read about elves and about their cities, but he’d never pictured anything like this. Then again, dwarves didn’t really care to get the facts right.

Ori walked down the path admiring every little thing he passed. He paused to take a closer look at the flowers along the path. He heard the others grumble as they shoved past him, but Ori could care less. He was pushed forward by Dori’s yelling. Ori jogged back to the rest of the company trying to remember as much of the scenery as he could. The company stopped once they passed the bridge entering Rivendale.

“Ugh, look at this place,” Dwalin spoke. Ori turned to look at him “Everything looks like it will crumble by just a simple breeze!” Ori giggled at the look on Dwalin’s face. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at him only making Ori laugh louder. He noticed Gandalf and the other elf looking at him and he felt his cheeks redden. This time Dwalin was the one laughing. Ori looked back up to him and gave him a toothy smile and bowed.

“Mithrandir!” Spoke a dark haired elf. His hair was well past his shoulders and a silver circlet sat atop his head.

“Ah, Lindir,” The elf bowed.

“Stay sharp,” Thorin whispered to Dwalin who was standing next to Ori. Dwalin looked down at him, a worried look strewn across his worn features

“I need to speak with Lord Elrond.” Gandalf spoke

“My Lord Elrond is not here.” Said Lindir

Gandalf looked disappointed, “Where is he?” He asked

As Gandalf finished his question, a loud horn sounded in the distance. Armor covered horses and Elves paraded down the narrow bridge and straight for the dwarves.

“Everyone back up!” Thorin yelled in Kuhzdul and the company shuffled together in the middle. Bofur reached out and grabbed Bilbo and pulled him behind him. Dwalin grabbed Ori and pulled him flush against his chest. Ori blushed. He quite liked the feeling of being so close to Dwalin. It made him feel safe. The stampeding slowed and the elves peered at them with curious looks and soon stopped, a tall brown haired Elf was at the front of the group.

“Gandalf!” He spoke with a slight smile on his face

“Lord Elrond!” Gandalf spoke back. Soon, the two were talking in Elvish. The dwarves were once again unsettled.

“Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders” He said looking at a sword in his hand. “Something or someone has drawn them near.”

“Ah,” Gandalf sighed, “That may have been us.” Gandalf nodded toward the huddled group of dwarves behind him. Thorin hesitantly walked forward toward Lord Elrond, annoyance rolling off of him in waves.

“Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain.” Elrond spoke with a smile upon his lips. Thorin didn’t make eye contact looking to his left.

“I do not believe we have met,” There was a slight glare on his face, obviously trying to be polite or, as polite as he possibly could.

“You have your grandfathers bearing,” Elrond seemed to enjoying their conversation, if the sly smile on his face had anything to do with it. “I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain.” Thorin’s eyebrow rose at Elrond’s last words.

“Indeed? He made no mention of you.” He nodded his head and a cunning smile spread across his lips as well. Elrond must have taken this as a challenge because he was soon speaking in Elvish with an insulting tone in his voice. Elrond began to talk in Elvish, his voice low and growly.

“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult!?” yelled Gloin and the others started to join in.

“No Master Gloin, he’s offering you food,” Thorin’s eyes widened and he slowly backed up back toward Dwalin. The rest of the company was murmuring amongst themselves. Ori could catch bits and pieces of the different conversations.

“Sure, sounds like a good idea.” He heard Nori say.

“I’m sure a little food won’t hurt.” Ori started to chuckle at the reactions. Dwalin looked over to him and shrugged his shoulders before turning back toward Thorin. The mumbling stopped as fast as it had begun and Gloin spoke up once again “Well, in that case,” He looked at the rest of the company “lead on!”

The company followed after Lindir, who didn’t look too pleased to be the one to be leading them. Ori hesitated to leave just like Bilbo did. Ori looked up at Elrond and suddenly felt very nervous. Elrond was looking at him with a worried look upon his face. Ori followed his eyes and noticed them on the silver weapon hanging from his waist. Ori looked over to Bilbo who was grinning from ear to ear. Elrond looked away from the axe and toward Bilbo. Elrond bowed his head and Bilbo did the same in return, and started to walk in the direction the rest of the company left. Ori quickly nodded and ran after Bilbo.

“Mister Bilbo wait!” Ori yelled a small distance away from Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

“Yes Master Ori?” Bilbo asked. He wasn’t looking at him but the scenery around them.

“Did Mister Elrond look a bit worried to you?” He asked wringing his hands.

“Well, thirteen dwarves did just walk into his city. Dwarves that hate Elves no less. I would be surprised if he _wasn’t_ worried!” This pulled a small chuckle from Ori.

“Well, that’s true, but he was looking at me worriedly, well, not me exactly,” He shook his head trying to string the right words together. “He was looking at this.” Ori unsheathed his axe and held it up in front of Bilbo. Bilbo’s eyes widened.

“Where did you find this?” he asked, something suddenly changing in his eyes. Almost like a rage, like possession, like he had just found something stolen from him. Ori cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know much about weapons,” Bilbo rocked on his feet, “But it looks nice” and the anger from his eyes had left as quickly as it had come.

Bilbo and Ori chatted as they walked toward the rooms they’d be staying in.

“I’m sure none of you will want to be separated,” Lindir started to talk. Ori was distracted by a sudden whispering. Confused, he looked around to see who it was. Seeing no one behind him he shrugged off the feeling and followed Dori into a large room. The door way had more of the vine looking carvings and spiraled up the wall. There were actual vines growing up the bed posts.

“Look at this horrid place,” Mumbled Gloin spitting on the floor by his feet. Ori removed his rucksack from his back and placed it at the edge of the room. More and more dwarves started to pile in after them. Ori kneeled and removed a piece of paper and some charcoal from his pack and placed it besides his bedroll. He heard the loud footsteps of Dwalin walking up behind him.

“’s going to be a long day today,” Dwalin’s gruff voice spoke from behind him. Ori turned to look up at him. He nodded in agreement, still worried about the worried Elrond.

“Something’s on yer mind lad.” It was more of a statement than it was a question.

“It’s no big deal,” Ori said fumbling with the piece of charcoal in his hand. He swore under his breath as it dropped to the floor.

“Obviously it is, or ye wouldn’t be droppin’ things like that.” He pointed to the charcoal rolling across the floor. Dwalin sat down next to him and leaned against the wall. “Tell me what’s wrong. We don’t need any more stress among the group than we already have.” Ori sighed and scooted against the wall next to Dwalin.

“Well, after the rest of you left, Mister Bilbo and I stayed behind a little longer.” Ori started. “Well, when I looked up to thank Lord Elrond,” Ori was cut off by Dwalin rolling his eyes a sighing. Ori folded his arms and looked over to Dwalin with the scariest glare he could manage. Dwalin’s eyes widened slightly and he scurried a little ways away from Ori, obviously surprised at the hard scowl Ori was capable of. Dwalin looked over to Ori who looked all too unimpressed. He nodded and Ori continued. There was still a slight glare as he spoke, “He was looking at the axe I found and there was an extremely worried look on his face, almost as if he knew what it was.” Dwalin nodded.

“Well, he is a good for nothing tree-imp,” Dwalin said with a disgusted tone in his voice. 

“Uh huh.” Ori glared at him once again. “Any way, when we finally walked back to the rest of the company, I heard someone whispering behind me and it didn’t sound like anyone here.” A worried look spread over Ori’s features. Dwalin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Gandalf, who Ori never even noticed enter the room, opened the door.

“Sorry to interrupt, but My Lord Elrond would like to speak to the young Ori.” It was Lindir.

“Over my dead body!” Dori yelled from behind Gandalf.

“He sure as hell isn't going by himself!” spoke Nori “I’ll go with him!”

“Perhaps Master Dwalin should go with the Lad,” spoke Balin, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Ori looked over to Dwalin who appeared to have a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Ori couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The brute barely should any emotion. It was always a surprise to Ori just how amazing the brute looked with a blush or even a smile.

“Why should Dwalin go and not I, his brother” Nori said irritation evident in his voice.

“Because Dwalin is a trained warrior. Should something go wrong, and I’m sure it won’t,” He said peering over to the brown haired elf still standing in the doorway, apprehension strewn across his features. “But, should something happen, Dwalin will be able to handle it.

“Dwalin can come with me.” Ori spoke trying to stop the oncoming storm from his brothers. “If that’ll be ok,” He nodded to Lindir still standing in the door way. A smile spread across his face.

“Of course.” Ori nodded and walked out of the door before his brothers could pull him back. He followed Lindir down the long, quiet hall. He heard the tapping of Dwalin’s boots behind him.

“What does Lord Elrond need?” Ori wondered if this had anything to do with the axe around his waist.

“I’m not quite sure Master Ori.” Ori looked up at Lindir. His eye brows were furled in thought. _Does he not know what’s going on either?_ Ori thought to himself stopping in front of  a huge stone statue.

“Ah, Ori.” Elrond spoke as he descended the steps and toward them.

“Lord Elrond,” Ori spoke back, bowing at the hip. He looked over to see Dwalin glaring. Ori rolled his eyes and nudged Dwalin in the ribs. He winced and bowed as well, glaring at Ori the whole time. “There’s something you wanted to talk to me about?” Ori was nervous, his hands shaking and sweaty. Dwalin seemed to notice, and soon stepped closer to him gently patting his back.

“Yes,” Elrond nodded, the worried expression once again riddling his face. “It would appear that you’ve found Faerflos.” Elrond motioned to the ace around Ori’s stomach.

Ori’s Brow rose in curiosity.

“Faerflos” he asked pronunciation nearly perfect. Lindir looked at him surprised and even Dwalin appeared to be shocked. He ignored the looks and stayed focused on what Elrond was saying.

“Soul Whisperer.” Elrond spoke stroking his chin and turning back to face Ori.

“Soul Whisperer? What why? What does that even mean?” Ori asked. _Does this have anything to do with what I heard earlier?_  

“This weapon that you have uncovered is more powerful than you could possibly imagine. There is a war going on with in it. Two souls fighting for what they believe is right. Good and Evil, two brothers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates are taking so long. This chapter was especially hard because I needed to come up with a possible reason an Elf would have an axe. 
> 
> I do plan on the next chapter being from Dwalin's point of view!


	7. Whats Hidden in The Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, Bad chapter... I apologize in advance... Next update will be sooo much better. Please don't hate me for my lack of well written story... It gets better the further down it gets. I just wanted this chapter to end, so I didn't read through it. If you find any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix it.

Ori’s eyes widened as he listened to Elrond’s words. Elrond paced back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back.

“What exactly do you mean, Elf” Dwalin spat, his entire frame tensing.

“Well, Master Dwarf,” Elrond paused and nodded to Ori, “Master Ori has found the only weapon Elves are afraid of.”

“An elven weapon, feared by elves?” Dwalin sounded skeptical and Elrond just nodded.

“You see, that weapon once belonged to the Elven Prince Zelphar, son of Toross” Dwalin couldn’t help but roll his eyes. _These damned elves and their stupid names._ He scoffed to himself; although he couldn’t really judge, Dwarven names usually rhymed.

“What’s the story behind Faerflos?” A rush of heat filled Dwalin’s stomach as Ori spoke the Elven word with perfect pronunciation. Dwalin felt a slight blush on his cheeks. _Only Ori could make me feel this way over the Tree-imps language._ Dwalin said quietly to himself. Dwalin was suddenly remembering his first time meeting the young dwarf; this was about a month before the quest began. Ori was reading to calm his nerves, as he figured out later, but was whispering out loud to himself with perfect Kuhzdul. Dwalin had to admit he was surprised. Ori was young and most of the Dwarven children nowadays weren’t able to speak their language as fluently. And yet, here was a young dwarf reading it perfectly.  Dwalin couldn’t seem to shake away his thoughts and his mind began to wander. _I wonder if he’d still be fluent in Kuhzdul if I shoved him against a-_ ,  his eyes widened and he shook that thought from his head.

“And just who were Zelphar and Toross?” Ori asked eyes wide at the Lords words. Elrond appeared to enjoy his enthusiasm, for his next words were spoken with exaggeration.

“Zelphar, Toross and his brother Nyaalsir were fighting alongside each other in the battle of Hahlorkh. The battle would have been lost had it not been for Zelphar. Zelphar was good at close range combat, and was able to lead a small group of elves into the middle of the battle, greatly dwindling the enemies’ army and their lead.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes at the elf’s words, trying to make himself look less interested than he was. Ori seemed to notice and snickered.

“Soon, the war had been won and the Brothers returned home. As Toross spoke of the battle, Zelphar grew angry. Toross spoke of the winnings and victories of his eldest son, Nyaalsir. Zelphar grew more and more livid at his father’s words, and turned on his kin. His axe in hand, he slaughtered them. Nyaalsir bound his brother’s soul to the axe, in hopes that his outburst would stop. Zelphar became even stronger, his movements smooth and without error. Nyaalsir was forced to bind his to it as well. The good and the Evil balanced out the power.”

“So what’s the problem then?” Ori asked, eyes blown wide with curiosity.

“The wielder of the axe can often times change who holds more power. Every time Faerflos has been found, the outcome was devastating. Cities were burned, people were murdered, and all for the need of power and attention.”

“’N what happens to the wielders?” Dwalin asked rushing forward to stand closer to Ori. Their arms brushed against each other’s and Dwalin could hear a small gasp escape Ori’s throat. He turned to give him a small smirk, leaning back in to touch their arms once more.

“The outcome for these individuals,” Elrond paused, wording his sentence carefully. “isn’t the best.” Dwalin’s eyes narrowed. “They’re usually so overcome with power, that they’re murdered by those he trusts most for the freedom of the rest.” Elrond finished.

Dwalin looked over to Ori. His mouth was agape and fear was strewn across his features. Dwalin placed his hand on his shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He sighed a sigh of relief when Ori leaned into his hand.

“How am I supposed to get rid of this?” Ori’s voice trembled. Elrond sighed and turned to look at him.

“You see, that’s not going to be an easy task.” Dwalin’s heart dropped as he felt Ori’s shoulder slump. _Poor lad is probably terrified_ . He thought to himself. “every owner feels the power of evil, and none have ever overcome it. If you can beat the evil overtaking you, you won’t have to worry, and it will work in your favor. You’ll be able to use the gifts Nyaalsir provided.”

“H-how can I-I do that?” Ori stuttered looking down at his feet.

“That’s something you’re going to have to figure out yourself master Ori.” Elrond said giving him a small, comforting smile. “Now, the two of you should head back and get some sleep. You’ve had a long, trying journey.”

Ori bowed and began to walk to their rooms. His shoulders were slumped and his head was low.

“Are ye ok lad?” Dwalin asked, grabbing Ori’s elbow. Ori turned to face him.

“How am I supposed to overcome the evil if I can’t even overcome the embarrassment of knitting? How can a dwarf like me, do something like this?” He asked looking up at Dwalin. His eyes were red and tears flooded down his cheeks. Dwalin’s stomach lurched at the young dwarfs words. Dwalin cupped his cheeks, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

“You’re stronger than you think you are.” Dwalin said giving a small smile. He moved his hands away from Ori’s face. “Plus, Tree-Imps are crazy anyway.” Ori laughed and tilted his head “Probably from all the green food”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the delay. The story behind the axe honestly tripped me up. That's what took me so long and its a piece of shit... I'm going to re write it eventually to make it sound less rushed and choppy, but you guys needed the update >.


	8. I'm beginning to plot out the next chapter.

Its been an awfully long time since I've written in this fic. My summer was crazy busy and so was the start of the school year and I wasn't even sure where to go with this. I've begun to reread my previous chapters and I am going to be making a few (possibly big) changes to help this flow better with The Hobbit itself, and therefore easier to write. I will most likely be changing the Magical element of the axe because we already have Bilbo's ring, and as I've been reviewing, that element is unnecessary for where I want/need the plot to be going. I'll edit the note's on the first chapter to let everyone know where I've changed things so it'll be easier to find. My tumblr URL is thorinsleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com if there are any questions and concerns. I'll be posting snippets and insight as I go along in changing what needs to be changed. Thank you guys so much for the patience and I hope you haven't given up hope on me yet. I am so sorry for the huge ass hiatus, and I'm afraid your going to have to wait just a little longer, but my writing process has once again begun, and there will be an update as soon as I'm able to get the rest of the plot back in line to where I need it to be. Thank you so much!


	9. this is the last bull shit chapter I swear

So as I've said a thousand times before, I will be updating. Ive 're read and decided where I want to go with this. I like how the relationships between all the characters flow, friendship and otherwise, however, the magical axe aspect... I have no idea why the hell thats in there honestly. This was written three years ago and I dont remember where exactly I was going with it? But I do think ill keep the axe as a part of Ori's character growth. School is out tomorrow and I have time to work on it now so ill be updating within the week. Im extremely sorry about the wait. My writing style has changed so you might see subtle differences, but it'll still be cohesive. Than you so much for the patience and this is the last fake update ill do.


End file.
